


The Injury

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese breaks her wrist from ice skating.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 33





	The Injury

Therese thanked Carol as soon as she came around the table to collect her empty pie dish. Carol squeezed her shoulder before leaving with the plate. Therese sat alone and peered over at the beige colored cast worn on her right wrist. She had fallen down and broke it from ice skating. The top half of her hand felt heavy like dead weight. All of her fingers were red and swollen. The constant throbbing pain of fractured bone was distracting and unbearable. She would often squirm or suck her teeth in annoyance whenever the cast grew itchy from sweating. She had to wait a few more torturing weeks before she could remove the plaster coating.

Carol emerged back from the kitchen with two pills and a glass of water. She held the napkin out first. Therese took the medicine and cupped them into her mouth with her average, healed hand. Then she reached for the water. Carol moved closer to hold onto the glass, tilting the rim against Therese’s lips.

Therese gulped loudly before pushing the drink away. Carol’s face crushed with pity. She watched the younger woman rise up from the table moving away from her.

“Would you like me to help you?” Carol asked when they were changing for bed. Therese had only one arm through a short puffy sleeve of a silk pajama top with blue pearl buttons. Her casted wrist hung awkwardly at her side, out of place. 

“I can manage it,” Therese said, more irritated at her handicap-self than at Carol’s peace offerings. She spent another good five minutes in the bedroom getting her injured wrist through the other sleeve of her night shirt before doing the buttons, which that took another five.

Carol laid comfortably on her side of the bed, watching Therese carefully prop the cast on its own pillow below. She then leaned over to kiss the swollen fingers with her thumb being last.

“I love you, my fallen angel,” she hummed, leaning towards her mouth. 

Therese closed her eyes briefly once they kissed and stared up at Carol, who cupped her cheek.

“Love you, too,” she huffed back, trying to ignore the aches of her right hand.


End file.
